


Burning Bright

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 15: “It’s been a hard year, but now it’s Christmas, and I want to spend it with you.”





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 15

His relationship with Ellie he knew had sparks from the beginning. Even from the start of their friendship he felt it every time any part of her touched his skin, every time she looked at him he could feel something burning in his chest. It was something he ignored for the safety of both of them, especially when her relationship with Qasim was revealed, and especially when he died. Nick knew he couldn’t make a move, it would come down to  _ her _ . 

It was her choice to take the risk.

When they went undercover and their friendship started turning towards  _ more _ , Nick was upfront with her. 

“I feel something for you, Ellie. If you do or ever feel anything for me, it’s your move.” He had told her. “You’ve been hurt a lot and only you can decide if you’re ready to take a risk on us.”

Ellie didn’t need to say anything in return, the look in her eyes said it all for him. She wasn’t ready.

Nick wasn’t much of a patient man but for her he’d wait forever. Ellie Bishop lit a fire in him he hadn’t felt in years. He had resigned himself to the fact it’d take her a while to be ready to be a  _ them _ , until things took a turn.

It was Christmas Eve night when Ellie came knocking on his door.

“I need to talk to you.”

Nick knew those words rarely led to anything good but he moved aside letting her in, his heart speeding up a little but he kept his face void of any changes.

“Look I-” Ellie took a breath. “-I want things to change, I want  _ us _ to change.”

“Ellie-”

“Just..let me talk.” 

Nick raised an eyebrow at the force in her voice but nodded.

“I like you Nick, a lot. I’ve had feelings for you for a while but I think you’ve always know that-”

“I-”

“Is that you talking?” She said forcefully, making Nick’s lips lift for a few seconds. “The point of this is, I want there to be an actual  _ us _ .”

Nick took a step closer, putting his hands on her arms. “Can I talk now?”

Ellie nodded.

“You know I like you too, Ellie. But are you sure this isn’t just because of what’s been happening?” 

“Nick..” Ellie gave him a little smile. “It’s been a hard year, but now it’s Christmas, and I want to spend it with you.”

Nick gave her a grin before leaning in, Ellie meeting him halfway in a kiss that blew any other kiss he ever had out of the water. 

It  _ had  _ been a hard year for them. They had lost Reeves, almost lost Abby, and then Abby had left. Not only did they mourn Reeves but in ways mourned Abby too. 

But now with the fire that started when they first met and slowly started spreading with each day burning bright between them, it seemed as if things were looking up for the better.


End file.
